


and a mouth twisted into a teasing smile

by fennels



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennels/pseuds/fennels
Summary: gilbert returns to school from his adventures in new brunswick & leaves a lasting impression on a recent resident of green gables





	and a mouth twisted into a teasing smile

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate AU where the first time soulmates make skin-to-skin contact, they leave marks.  
> title taken from the Anne of Green Gables quote, "He was a tall boy, with curly brown hair, roguish hazel eyes, and a mouth twisted into a teasing smile."

_on a fateful nippy day in september,_ a boy-newly returned to avonlea, certified rouge, and tormenter of the opposite sex, reaches across an aisle, grasping one miss shirley’s braid, and whispers a word he may have come to deeply regret in other universes.

  _“carrots,”_

 the young lady in question screams a retort, already on her feet in response, tears readily forming in her eyes.

_how humiliating! how utterly detestable!_ she fumes inwardly,

 outwardly, with an infuriated exclamation, anne shirley smashes her slate over her offender’s ~~pretty~~ head.

 the surprising scene at hand prompts a class full of shocked gasps, shrieks, and several jaw drops. possibly even some faints.

 anne, still raging, glances over at her dearest friend diana barry, who gapes back with wide eyes. diana attempts to furtively tilt her head toward a very recently injured gilbert blythe, then wiggles her fingers and points to anne’s clenched fists.

in dismay and thinking herself to be hurt, anne follows diana's line of sight, unfurling her fingers. where they had brushed the sides of her persecutor’s face following the path of her slate over his head, her hands are strongly saturated; stained a deep green.

the perpetrator looks up into her eyes with a grin, mirrored auburn streaks down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> while I have many ideas for stories, I've never posted them-all feedback is very much welcomed!


End file.
